Royalty Runaway
by KeepCalmAndWatchAnime
Summary: Naruko is a princess who is soon going to have an arranged marriage. When she accidentally kills her fiance, she leaves her kingdom to escape suffering the ugly consequences. She decides to follow her dream of becoming a ninja, and runs away to the village hidden in the leaves where she meets Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi who need an extra teammate. Konoha will never be the same.
1. Now or Never

"Naruko!"

"Yes"

"Pay attention, you need to get this right!"

"Sorry", she said as she shifted uncomfortably in her white wedding dress.

She walked down the isle with her father as she uncomfortable walked in her wedding dress and high heels. Her dress was long, flowing, and beautiful. It was the perfect dress for her, or at least, that's what everyone else thought. Naruko couldn't care less about fancy wedding dresses, she didn't even like the guy she was marrying, but had to because it was arranged. She didn't even want to be queen or wear fancy clothes and have servants at her side. What she wanted the most was to get out of her castle and run away to the village hidden in the leaves so she could become a ninja. She didn't want anything else, no amount of royalty and wealth could cover the dream that she had been yearning for ever since she was five. She wasn't like most of her princess friends. She didn't want to have a handsome husband, have tea parties, or wear pretty dresses. They would tease her and call her a guy, but she never let it get to her. She knew what she wanted, and she knew she couldn't find it here if she stayed any longer.

"Alright, we shall finish this wedding rehearsal tomorrow", the woman said as she walked away with frustration.

Naruko sat down, took her heels off and laid back against a white wall in the large church.

"Tired already", her fiancé teased.

Naruko turned red.

"You try standing in heels for 2 and a half hours and you'd understand", she spat.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you how unlady like it is to talk in such a manner?"

"I wouldn't have to speak like this if you were a bit more supportive. How about instead of teasing me after a long day of rehearsal you tell me how beautiful I look in my dress, or recognize that I'm really trying hard to make this wedding perfect"

"If you're trying so hard then you're failing miserably, just thought you should know", he said as he took off his bow tie.

"All you have to do is stand there while I walk down the isle about twenty times", the angry blond said.

"It's not that complicated"

Naruko gritted her teeth as her blood began to boil. She couldn't stand the man that she was going to marry. He was arrogant, rude, and worse of all, he never had anything positive to say.

"I can't believe I have to marry a selfish man like you", she said as she took her hair out of her bun.

"I'm not too thrilled to marry you either. I would rather marry someone who acted like a woman", he said as he sat down in a chair.

"And had a woman's body too"

Naruko looked like she was about to punch the guy in the face.

"I'm fourteen years old and you're twenty. I'm sorry I'm not that developed yet", she said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for you too", he said coldly.

"Why are you so cold hearted? If we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, you should at least show me some respect!", she said as she raised her voice.

Her fiancé yawned and looked at the clock in the back of the church.

"I just hope and pray that our babies don't look ugly, and if they do, I'm blaming your ugly genes. They better not have that abnormal red hair that your mother has"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother that way", she spat at him.

"Or what?"

Naruko sat there thinking about what to say next.

"And for once, you're speechless", he said as he walked away.

Naruko sat there humiliated and defeated. She hated her fiancé, her life, and her family for making her marry such a cruel human being. All she could do is cry herself to sleep when she got home.

* * *

The blond laid down on her bed with her journal in her hand and began to write rapidly.

_Entry #403_

_Today was terrible, probably the worse day I've had in a while. I'm wasting all of my time at a wedding rehearsal just so I can marry someone that I don't like. It isn't fair. I hate my fiancé so much. He doesn't care for me at all, and I'm pretty sure the days after our marriage will be hell. _

_Times like this make me want to run away. Part of me regrets not running away sooner, because I'm already engaged, and I'm still not sure if I'm ready to live a life outside of nobility. But I do know one thing; I do not want to have kids any time soon. I'm planning to wait until I'm at least twenty. If I were to get pregnant any sooner, I think I would have a heart attack._

There was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Your future husband", the manly voice said.

She rolled her eyes, got off her bed and opened the door.

"What do you want at this hour", she said as she rubbed her eyes in annoyance.

"I just wanted to wish my beautiful fiancé goodnight", he said with a smile that was just a little too friendly to be sincere.

"Like I said, what do you want", the blond said not buying the crap that was coming out of her fiancé's mouth.

"I just want to talk with you a little bit, I know you think I'm a real jerk, but what you said today was right. We should at least try to get along", he said as he sat down on her bed and got comfortable.

"That's fantastic, but now is not the time. We can talk tomorrow"

"Oh, what's this", he said as he picked up her red journal.

"Don't touch it!", she said as she ran over to him and jumped on top of him.

Since Naruko is only fourteen, 5'1 and a little more than one hundred pounds, she didn't stand a chance against her six foot two twenty year old fiancé who weighed close to two hundred pounds. He easily sat on top of her stomach reading her journal out loud.

"Today was terrible", he said in a girly voice that mocked Naruko.

"I do not talk like that", she protested.

"Yeah, you're right. Your voice is a lot manlier", he said teasingly.

"That's not funny. Give it back!", she growled.

He continuously read through her first page as she hopelessly kicked and hit her fists against him.

"You don't want to have kids until twenty?"

Naruko turned red at the question he asked.

"Run away? Who do you think you are? What kind of female runs away on her own, especially at your age?"

"Why do you care?", she said coldly.

"Because my parents are expecting beautiful blond grandchildren"

"Well tell them not to get their hopes up too high"

"We're having those children", he demanded.

"Not if I runaway"

"You won't be going anywhere"

"What do you mean", she asked sounding creeped out by his tone.

For a moment there was silence, and Naruko was sure that what was going to be said next was not going to be pretty.

"If you are carrying my children in your stomach you won't even think about running away. You'll have to stay with me"

"But we're not having sex", she replied simply.

Her fiancé turned over and put his hand on her mouth, and Naruko knew what was going to come up next. The feeling of fear and adrenaline pushed through her body. She couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't want to believe that someone would stoop so low. Her only chance to run away was at risk at the moment, and all she could do was kick and claw at him with out anyone having a clue what was going on. Her mother and father were out at a party while the maid was in the kitchen on the first floor cleaning. The guards who had let her fiancé in were standing outside by the gates.

She could feel his hands climbing all over her legs and making there way upwards. She stopped panicking and tried to clear her mind.

_I know I have a kunai somewhere in my room._

The location hit her mind quickly as she took her hand and reached under her pillow to grab the sharp weapon. Her fiancé was unaware that she was armed, so she took advantage of it. She through the kunai right at his neck as it pierced his skin making an unpleasant noise that made her stomach cringe. Her aim was not as planned, instead of hitting his shoulder blade, she accidentally missed. Her fiancé stopped pulling off her underwear as he fell forward leaving crimson blood all over her bed.

She inspected his neck and nearly stopped breathing when she found out he had no pulse. She then turned him over to check his heart beat, and still, there was nothing.

_This can't be happening…no…not now. This can't be…It all happened so fast._


	2. Not as easy as you may think

She was in ultimate panic mode. Her heart pounded vigorously against her chest as she got off the bed terrified at what she had just done. She didn't often train to become a ninja because she was always busy with her family going to balls, weddings, or practicing proper etiquette. But when she did get the opportunity to practice, her aim was always on point. She would sneak out at night and go to the archery range and throw kunais at the targets, and she would always hit a bulls eye, but today was not her lucky day. Today she missed, and she didn't even want to think about what would happen next because of it.

Tears came down her face as she tried to calm herself down, but all she could think about is how she would have to explain that her "loving fiancé" tried to rape her. It wouldn't be believable to anyone, not only because the story sounds absolutely absurd, but because everyone thought that her fiancé was an angel. He sure knew how to please her family, and was polite to everyone that was noble, but he treated servants, maids, and her like crap. She knew why he didn't like her, it was because of the way she talked, acted, and walked in an unlady like fashion. She couldn't help it though, if having to sit with your legs crossed and not having a say in anything meant that you were a lady, then she would much rather be a guy. Maybe not all girls were like this, maybe somewhere outside of the castle there were girls like her, girls that acted differently from the way they were taught to act.

_Suck it up Naruko, you were supposed to runaway from this place a long time ago, and because you didn't, now you have to. There's no time for tears, there isn't even anytime to pack my bags. First I need to hide the bloody sheets, and the body. And then afterwards, I need to get the hell out of hear and run as far away as possible. _

Naruko picked up her dead fiancé and carefully placed him in her large closet. She then took the white blood stand sheets and blankets and crammed them underneath her bed. She looked out the window to see that the guards were talking with each other.

_So the guards are distracted, which means that if I channel all my chakra to my feet and walk on the roof of the castle and towards the back entrance, then I can probably jump the gate and escape. _Naruko looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a long silk pink robe with lace at the end of her sleeves. She knew she wouldn't be able to do all of that in a fancy pink robe, she needed to wear something that she had been wanting to wear for a long time.

She went into her top drawer and searched under piles of clothes. Underneath all of the beautifully hand made kimonos was an outfit fit for a kinouchi. She had received this gift from her seventeen year old butler who showed affection towards her whenever they were alone. If he had been caught giving anytime of inappropriate advances towards her, he would be stoned, hung, or burned alive. She appreciated him, and showed signs of affection towards him as well, and when he heard that she was running away, he wanted to go with her. He hated his job, but didn't want to quit because he knew he would have nowhere else to stay, but his feelings were changing. He was ready to leave and start a new life outside of the castle.

As she slipped into her new clothes she looked in the mirror. She didn't know exactly what she was seeing. She saw a princess who wasn't fit to be a queen, a kinouchi, and a murderer. She turned away from her mirror to get back on track. It wasn't the time to reflect on who she was. She tied her hair into a high pony tail and put on the anbu mask that her butler had given her. Hopefully no one would recognize her, and would think she is a total stranger. She channeled her chakra to her feet and opened her window. The guards were still talking to each other, so she took her foot and pressed it against the outside of the castle. She was frightened, but she knew she had to do what she had to do. She put her other foot on the outer wall and began to walk up the castle.

When she reached the top of the castle, she was amazed. She had never been on the roof top before, and she almost forgot that her castle was one of the tallest castles known to man kind.

She looked across the land, and could see from a distance a very large village. The lights from each home shined in the distance, looking like a line of white glitter on a dark blue piece of paper. The wind blew and she felt a rush of coldness through her body. Something inside of her told her to move, but for some reason, she couldn't. The breath taking scenery, standing on top of a huge castle, it was all too much. Whether she liked it or not, this place was her home, and as much as she wanted to run away from it, it was hard to imagine what she'd be with out it.

_This place is my home. This is where everyone took their time to care for me, educate me, feed me, clothe me…the place that gave me everything._

She began to walk down to the other side of the castle where she could spot two guards only a few yards away. She took out two kunais and chucked them in the guards directions, and with perfect accuracy, hit both of the guards in the back.

_Everything, but happiness. _

She jumped and landed on the ground and sprinted towards the garden as fear, along with adrenaline, rushed through her veins. Tears blurred her vision and made her eyes feel as if they were on fire. She could hear guards on horses chasing after her, a loud bell rang, a sound similar to church bells. She could hear yelling from a distance.

"You can't run, give up now!"

She ignored the guards voice and kept her focus on making it through the maze like garden and escaping past the river and into the woods to get to town. She knew she could do it, for a noble family like hers, they hired pretty crappy guards, but for some reason she still felt in danger. This whole day felt like a nightmare that would lead to her dream that would make her happy. Her dream of freedom.

Eventually she could hear the guards catching up to her. She looked behind her, and could see the castle in the distance. The watch tower was lit up, and she could see a man shouting orders from the tower.

Losing her focus, she ran right through a rose bush. The thorns scraped against her like needles being dragged across her skin. The feeling afterward was the most painful. Her shins felt like they had been set on fire, and with fear of seeing her own blood, she didn't even bother to look down.

_Almost there, be strong. _

It was beginning to get darker, and the dark blueness above her was being taken over by a blanket of black. And what worried her the most was being able to get through the garden in the dark. She could barely do it when it was daylight.

_There is a way out of here. I am going to get out of here._

She began to recognize tall green bushes, the bushes that were a check point in her eyes. Hope filled her heart, as the familiar feeling of reaching the big brick wall that served a barrier to keep her away from socializing with people outside of the castle. She couldn't wait to show that wall who's boss.

As she darted through paths that seemed almost endless, she finally came across it.

_This is it._

And without even thinking about how close the guards had gotten to her, she channeled her chakra towards her feet and jumped as high as she could. Her foot touched the wall, and as she went up she felt something pierce her arm. She looked down and saw the guards getting off their horses, and then looking at her arm, she nearly screamed in horror. An arrow had gone straight through her arm. At this point, it all came together. She finally realized how much harder her mission would be. The guards may not be the best, but they sure weren't going to let her get away with out putting up a fight.

With very few weapons and options left, she finally reached the top of the wall and jumped down. She could hear an estimate of eight guards behind her, and she knew that there would be more along the way.

* * *

**Very short chapter, but I ran out of ideas for what to happen next. A lot of people liked the story, so I decided to update it. Hope you're not too disappointed, but because I don't have school tomorrow I can probably come up with a longer chapter and hopefully have it updated by friday :)**


	3. Tea parties and Tipping over bookshelves

**I decided to be a procrastinating troll, so I put a flashback sequence in the middle of a cliffhanger because I'm like that. If you simply don't give a shit about a small past experience that explains parts of Naruko's childhood, then you can wait for the next chapter that will be updated god knows when. I'll definitely update sooner when I reach around 15 reviews or 30 followers. Yeah, I really want this story to be successful, as well as my other stories as well.**

Warning: Intense Derogatory language, and harsh homophobic slurs. It's more dark, and shows the not so nice side of living in a palace full of expectations and how not fitting into those expectations make you an outcast.

* * *

_Keep moving, keep moving, keep moving. Don't give up. Never give up, because losing isn't an option right now. _  
_**  
**_

_**-Flash back-**_

"So, what do you wanna do when you become a queen Azami-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you're queen everyone bows down to you and you get a husband who buys you nice things, so what would you do? Where would you live?", Kimani asked.

"I'd order slaves to build me a castle on an island far, far away from here. And then me and my husband will live happily ever after in a big green castle with the most beautiful garden you've ever seen! And I'll have 7 children, and I'm going to make sure that they are all girls!"

"And how can you have all girls?", Nishi said with an eye roll.

"And why seven?", Mura asked.

"Seven is a lucky number and I heard that if you eat seven watermelons during your first pregnancy, you will have only be able to give birth to girls. It's a proven fact", she said before she sipped her tea with her pinky in the air.

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard", Nishi said with a snort.

"Come on Nishi-chan give her a break. She's only eight years old", Kinami whispered harshly.

"Fine", Nishi said as she crossed her arms.

"How are babies made?", The youngest of them all, Mura, asked.

Nishi chuckled. "Well, you see", she began.

Kinami kicked her foot under the table causing her to bite her lip and her body to straighten up.

"When the time comes, you will know", Kinami said with a false smile.

"When will that time be?", Naruko asked impatiently.

"I don't know", Kinami replied giving an annoyed glare to her least favorite blond acquaintance.

"I think you know, but you're too chicken to say it out loud because you're scared of getting in trouble", Naruko teased.

"Naruko, stop"

"No, let her go, I wanna hear what she has to say", Nishi said trying to hold in her laughter.

"I heard that a guy and a girl do something dirty, and I know you know what that 'something' is!"

Kinami, being the oldest out of all of them, knew she had to act mature to keep all of the girls in line. Though it was be difficult being fourteen and having to baby sit a seven year old, a ten year old, a six year old, and an eleven year old. The fact that she constantly antagonizing her only made her job even more frustrating.

"I don't know, and even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you"

"Can two girls marry each other?", Mura asked.

"Ew Mura, what is your problem?, that's disgusting! Why would you ask that", Azami shouted.  
_**  
**_"Who told you that?", Nishi said with a grossed out expression.

"Enough", Kinami said sternly.

"I don't see what's so bad about it", Naruko grumbled.

All of the girls stared at her in shock, except for Mura who had a blank stare into space.

"You're such a dyke Naruko", Nishi said with a scoff.

"Dyke?, What's a dyke?", Naruko asked.

"Are dykes good people?", the youngest asked with wide eyes.

"I know what a dyke is!", Azami said as she enthusiastically stood on top of a chair.

"My mother told me that a dyke is a really manly lesbian, and a lesbian is a girl who kisses other girls. Not all lesbians are manly, but most of them are. A Lesbian can't marry and can't have children with each other because that's how Kami punishes them, but if a lesbian marries a guy, then she can have children, but they usually end up turning into lesbians from being bitten by their mothers. Dykes and lesbians that aren't dykes are terrible people, and being one can send you straight to the fiery flames of hell", Azami shouted as if it were a speech she had been practicing in the mirror.

"What kind of mother tell her child this?", Naruko said infuriated.

"Sticking up for your own kind, I see", Nishi said as she stared at her nails.

Kinami grabbed Azami by the waist and picked her up as Azami kicked and screamed angrily.

"Let me go!"

She put her down in a corner and Naruko watched from her seat as Kinami scolded and wagged her finger in Azami's face. She then turned to face Nishi who was in her seat laughing as if she had seen a hilarious stand up comedy. Her eyes narrowed at the evil dark haired girl with an evil witch laugh.

"Dyke! You are a sheman! You act like one, talk like a one, walk like a one!I bet you don't even have a vagina!", Nishi yelled as she banged her hand on the table.

Naruko's face turned red and her veins looked like they were ready to pop.

"I am not!", Narkto screamed.

"Both of you shut up! Do you want the guests downstairs to hear you?!", Kinami snapped.

"You definitely are! You like girls!", Nishi said as she got right in her face.

"Shut up you...you"

Nishi raised an eyebrow waiting for the insult to come.

"Bitch!", Naruko said as she picked up a chair and through in in Nishi's direction.

Nishi dodged the chair and ran behind Mura who was ducking behind the table in fear.

"I may be a bitch, but you're the worse kind of bitch. You're a lesbian bitch. You're a lesbian bitch dyke"

"I am not! And even if I was, why does it matter?"

"Did you hear what Azami just said?", Mura said quietly as she shook with fear.

"Dyke's go to the fiery pits of hell. They burn in hell and stay there with their lesbian devil friends. And burning in hell sort of feels like this", Nishi picked up a hot cup of tea and through it right in the blond's already burning face. The tea was so hot that it made her face even more red than it already was.

"Now your face is red like the devils. Run away Mura, before she bites you and turns you into one"

"Aaaaah! Venom! I don't want to turn into one!", she said as she got away from the table and headed towards the door.

Kanami went towards the door and blocked it.

"Sit down!", Kinami said in a voice that was so shrill and scary that anyone else who had heard it would have thought she was a mother about to spank her child.

Mura backed away from Kinami and sat in the corner next to Azami who was watching everything in horror.

Naruko screamed as the unpleasant feeling of being hit in the face with hot liquid caused warm tears to run down her face.  
_**  
**_"Not so tough are you now, huh?", Nishi said with a pout. Naruko walked backwards, fell, and hit her head on the back of the almost 6 foot tall wooden bookshelf.

"And you know what I realized?, your mom is probably an undercover dyke. How else would you be a dyke too? I'm sure she bit you in your sleep"

"Shut up Nishi! Shut up right now!", Kanami shouted.

Shaking with anger, Naruko got up from the ground with her eyes closed. When she stood she opened her eyes, still huffing and puffing from all the built up anger and hatred she had for Nishi. She had always hated Nishi, she hated how Nishi talked to them cruelly, and then acted like an angel in front of her parents. She hated how everyone favorited Nishi. It was always "Nishi this", or "Nishi that". Everyday it was like people worshiped the ground she walked on. And Naruko had to admit, Nishi was a great singer, always said please and thank you, and kissed up to every adult she knew. And because Nishi was a year older than she was, Nishi had already gotten rid of most of her baby far, leaving Naruko feeling like the awkward chubby ten year old.

"Don't you ever", she said as she walked towards the back of the bookshelf.

Feeling a bit unsafe by the amount of anger she had caused the poor ten year old, she hid under the small table tea party table in childs pose with her hands over her head.

"Call me that", she said as she began to push the bookshelf over.

"Again!"

The bookshelf fell over and landed on the table crushing it, and the little Nishi underneath. Nishi let out a scream so loud, that it could have echoed throughout the whole castle.

Kanami looked over to see a skinny eleven year old, squashed underneath a broken table. Immediately, she ran over to help Nishi, trying to lift the bookshelf off of her. Mura and Azami ran over to help her in a panic.

"Nishi-chan!", Mura yelled as she used her six year old strength to lift the shelf.

"What in the world is go-"

The maid stopped yelling when she saw the horrible scene that was taking place. Tea cups were shattered, books from the fallen shelf had scattered across the floor, and there were tea stains on the new red rug that they had bought Kinami as a gift.

The maid went over to the bookshelf, lifted the shelf from the floor to see an unconscious eleven year old lying underneath a broken table. Terrified of the thought of the girl being crushed to death, she ran over to check her pulse.

"Kinami, this girl needs medical attention, now!", the maid said in a panic.

In less than a few seconds. Kinami was out of her bedroom and heading down the stairs to call for help.

"How did this happen?", the maid asked as she rolled the unconscious girl over.

The three girls all looked at each other, until finally one of them spoke.

"Naruko is a lesbian, and she tried to poison us with her dyke venom"

* * *

She sat on her bed quietly in her long silk night robe. Her mother sat beside her looking down at the wooden floor.

"Do you care to talk about what happened this evening?", her mother asked.

"No"

"Tell me what happened Naruko", she said through her gritted teeth.

"It's not important"

"Well obviously it is if someone was knocked unconscious"

"But everything's okay now right?"

"Naruko, were they being mean to you again?"

"Not they! Nishi! If she wasn't so mean I wouldn't have done it!"

"Flipped over a bookshelf and almost crushing her to death?", her mother said as greyish blue eyes made contact with bright blue eyes.

"It's getting hot in here", Naruko said as she opened the window.

"So that was your way of getting back at her? You're lucky that the bookshelf was barely half full, or the damage would have been so much worse"  
**  
**"Mom...she called me a dyke, she told me I'm going to hell. I'm different from most girls I know, and I'm not into tea parties and learning table etiquette. I don't like fancy clothes, or wearing my hair up with fancy barrettes, I don't like the princesses I was with today, and I don't like ballroom dancing"

"Well act like you like it. I don't want to be known as the mom with the misfit child. Naruko, you are my only child, and when you marry, you will be queen. I can't have anymore children, you are my only hope", she said cutting her off.

"But mom, I don't want to be a queen! I don't want to marry some guy, and I don't want to live in a castle!", the blond said with frustration.

"So if you don't want to live in a castle, where will you live?"

Naruko sat there in silence.

"I don't know", she replied softly

"And if you don't become queen, what will you become?"

"I'm sure I'll make something of myself", she said in an even softer voice than before.

"And if you don't marry a guy, then who will you marry?"

"I said I don't want to marry 'some guy'. Big difference, Naruko corrected.

"You have to marry someone", her mother said as she exited her daughters bedroom.  
**  
****_Mom I don't want to marry "someone", I want to marry "the one"._**The door opened again, and the young blond looked to see who it was.  
**  
"And he has to be a guy",** her mother added before she closed the door.

_And he has to be a guy._

**- End of flashback -**

_You don't belong here Naruko, never have, never will._ **  
**

* * *

Authors note: I don't plan on making her a lesbian or bisexual, I think I'm just going to make her a very confused teenager. If this bothers you, then feel free to unfollow the story, but I hope that those of you who liked this chapter will continue to read and review, and even those of you who didn't like the chapter, kindly explain what was wrong with it. When it comes to criticism, it doesn't bother me, as long as it's constructive and not destructive. I'm pretty sure I made some spelling and grammar errors, but unless it's impossible to read, I really don't see the issue. And I'm too tired to care, or fix my mistakes. Next chapter will go back to the storyline, I just thought it was kind of important to give a perspective of what her life was like.

But if you loved it, hated or, just wasn't too impressed, I hope you have a good: Morning/Night/Afternoon/Whenever other time you could be reading this


	4. Holding on and not letting go

I need to think of a strategy to lose these guards. I can't fight them, I'm in no position to fight. If I want to be a shinobi I have to think like one.

She observed her surroundings, and unfortunately she didn't have much to work with. Trees, trees, and more trees, there were nothing but trees around her. _Maybe...just maybe I can use that jutsu I've been working on, I'm not sure if it will work._ She looked behind her noticing that the guards were still on her tail. It's better to try and fail than to not try at all.

She began to weave hand motions. Her face felt hot and her nerves were beginning to kick in. She could feel an odd sensation, like her stomach was being set on fire. Suddenly light smoke formed beside her. A clone? More smoke formed around her, more clones appeared. How am I making so many clones? All the clones moved around to confuse the guards and then scattered.

"Damn it, get the real one!", the leader shouted. All the men dispersed in search for the blond princess who was secretly hiding up in a tree. She watched in amusement as the idiot guards went after the other clones. Wait...I only say 9 guards chase after my clones...so where's the tenth one? She looked to her left, looked to her right, and when she looked behind her she nearly peed herself.

"Looking for someone?", he said before he grabbed her from behind.

_Don't scream, don't panic. Keep calm._

"You brat, I should just leave your ass out in the real world so you can see how easy you have it. You wouldn't last a day outside of this castle. If it were up to me, I would've had a demon child like you killed", he whispered harshly in her ear.

"Shut up, just shut up!", she shouted biting down on the guards arm. The guard laughed at her pathetic attempt to get free from the guard.

"No matter where you run, no matter how far you go, we'll always nowhere you are. And we'll always come after you. And you wanna know something little girl?", he said as he tightened his grip on her rib cage.

"You wanna know why you look nothing like your father? It's because your mother is a cheating little whore. You and I both know that you look nothing like anyone from your family. From birth people have been questioning you. Why is your hair blond? Why are there three scratch marks on each side of your cheeks? We damn well know that those aren't "birthmarks", so get that out of your head", he said in a voice so shrill that it was spine tingling.

Her eyes were watering, her chest was pounding, her body was aching. She knew it, she knew it all along, but she never brought it up. It would be rude to say to her mother "are you sure I'm related to this family?". At one point she even thought she was adopted. She thought that she was the only one who wondered why she is the way she is, but her mother must've threatened anyone who dared to gossip about it.

"Let go of me you bastard!", she said as she struggled to get out of the man's tight grasp.

"You want to know the truth little girl?", he said as he cracked one of her ribs.

She screamed in pain at the feeling of her bone easily being cracked. As his grip tightened, even more ribs began to crack. "Stop!", she cried.

"You don't belong here. You're not a part of the royal family. I'm not sure if I should kill you now and put you out of your misery, or if I should let you go now so someone else can do it later"

"I'm not going to die!", she shouted back at him.

"Oh really? That's funny, because if you look at the position you're in I could kill you in less than five seconds, but you know what, I pity you so much that I'm going to let you go"

"Yeah right, you let me go and then as soon as I think you're actually giving me a chance, you'll stab me in the back. That's your plan right? Give me some false hope, then kill me and laugh at my death", she said as tears poured from her face.

So who is my father?

"That's not a bad idea now that I think about it, but I will let you go, just not so easily. You're going to have to beg me to let go of-", and before he could even finish his sentence she was already screaming.

"Please, please I'm begging you let me go!", she screamed as tears fell from her cheeks and traveled a long way to the ground.

"Don't interrupt me", he said as he broke another one of her ribs.

"I'm sorry", she said weakly.

The guard through her out of his hands as her body fell out of the tree.

"I never said that I would let you go gently. I don't care if I get killed for not bringing you back home safely. You are the kyuubi, you deserve to die", he said.

When she finally hit the ground she could hear him laughing at her, but the laughing suddenly turned to screaming. Things became blurry and her blood clouded her vision. The only things she could see was a young boy standing behind the leader with a knife slitting the man's throat. After that everything darkened. _I need to improve my skills if I even want to be ranked as a genin._

* * *

She woke up in a bed, but clearly not one that belonged in a castle. She looked up at the ceiling and noticed that it was made of worn out wood.

"You're awake", she heard a voice say.

Her head snapped, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Shit!", she screamed in pain.

"For someone who was raised within the royal family, you have quite the potty mouth", he said.

"Yeah, whatever, just show me your face", she said as she struggled to fully turn her head to face the man.

"You'd have to turn your head towards me to do that", he said as if she were a child.

"I'm not a fucking idiot I know that, but incase you couldn't tell, I'm kind of struggling", she said impatiently and coldly.

"Well in that case you can lay down in this bed and suffer for all I care. I save you, bandage you, and this is how you treat me? If it weren't for me where do you think you'd be right now?", the voice said without emotion.

I can't tell if this person is a girl, or a boy.

"My apologies...sir", she said unsure of the gender or age. When she finally found the strength to fully turn her head, she blushed at the sight that she saw. She had to admit, this guy was the most attractive guy she had ever seen, and she wanted to slap herself for being such a rude bitch.

The voice chuckled at her and she furrowed her brow in confusion, and then realized how formal she was being with him. Her face turned from pink to red. She couldn't believe how she was acting towards this stranger. She felt humiliated.

"This isn't a palace, there is no need to-"

Once again, she interrupted someone. It was a bad habit that got her in trouble often. "I'm sorry, I'm just", she didn't even try to finish her sentence. She sighed in defeat. "I didn't mean to interrupt you"  
"Of course you did. Whenever we feel the need to say something that we think is important, we interrupt others",

"I was really ungrateful towards you and-"

"By the way, I'm a girl"

Naruko nearly screamed when she heard those words. "What?!"

* * *

"B-but, you", she stopped herself from saying anymore.

"My name is Lirrani. I live with three other people. They are all girls too, incase you can't tell the difference between a male and a female", she scoffed.

"Well sorry but most girls who don't want to look like guys, **try** to look like girls", she snapped.

_What am i saying? This is the only home I have right now and I'm arguing with the one person who chooses if I can stay or not. _

The girl stared at her, not any ordinary stare, but a stare that couldn't compare to any other stare she has gotten. It wasn't the "you're so pretty so I'm going to look at you" stare or the "who the hell do you think you are" stare either.

"Get out.", she said as she pointed to the door.

"What?", the blond replied in shock. She didn't know why she was so surprised that she was being kicked out. If she had gone through so much to help someone who was so rude to her afterwards, she would kick them out too, but this girl was clearly instigating things.

"The door is right there. I want you out", she said sharply.

_Seems like no matter where I go, I always have to leave._

"Wait, give me a chance! I have no other home. I don't even fully remember what happened an hour ago! Where am I and how did I get here?...Where am I?!", she panicked as reality kicked in.

"You were asleep an hour ago. You've been unconscious for almost twenty four hours"

"Twenty four hours?!", she shouted.

"Hey calm down, there are people in the other room trying to sleep!"

"Liranni! What did I tell you about bringing strangers into the house!"

"Damn it, now you got me in trouble!"


End file.
